


Budget Cuts

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Budget cuts at SPD mean the team have to do their own grocery shopping for a while. This leads to terrible toilet humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budget Cuts

Jack sprang at Sky as he walked into the rec room with the bags. He grabbed the six pack of toilet paper and made a disappointed face. "You got this stuff?" 

Sky nodded. "It's cheaper, and environmentally friendly." 

"Yeah, but I don't like being able to sharpen a pencil with my butt," Jack said, poking him hard in the shoulder. 

"Wimp."

"Jerk."

"Captain Wimp of the Wimpettes."

"Jerky McJerkson, Mayor of Jerktown."

A thin yellow-clad arm snaked past Jack's waist and grabbed a bag. "You got pancake mix, right? Jack, you could actually HELP instead of standing here heckling, y'know."

"THANK you," Sky said. Jack glowered at him, then let his smirk show through. Not like he was that cranky at Sky, after all.

"Mayor McJerkson's a busy man, after all," Z continued. "What with all the paperwork for his meetings of the Jerktown Council."

Sky sighed.

Jack laughed. "Here, gimme those." He divested Sky of half of what he had left, and the three of them headed over to the pantry together. Jack left the six pack of toilet paper on the counter, and they started putting everything else away, bickering companionably.

When they were done, Jack tucked the toilet paper under one arm. Sky raised an eyebrow. "We that low?" 

"Yeah, well," Jack said, sighing, "Syd's not an issue because she buys her own quilted, pink, sparkly, three hundred ply stuff, but Z uses it to blow her nose on 'cos we're out of tissues, and Bridge tends to get distracted if he forgets to take a book in there, and he makes four-dimensional origami. I kind of don't have the heart to destroy his creations." 

"You need something to read?" Z asked solemnly. 

"No, that's fine, I'll just take the one with the graffiti story you've been working on," Jack said wryly. Z jumped and instantly went pink. "It's been an education and a half, having to use the female bathrooms because they shut down the men's for repairs. By the way, Z? Sky'd look great in a blue ballgown, but it's a red strapless number for me, or nothing." 

Jack strolled out of the rec room, whistling, as he heard Sky begin to question Z very intently. Mayhem caused. He'd have at least three minutes to himself now.


End file.
